Why Hunger Games is Better Then Twilight
by TheBeatlesFan
Summary: What the title says.


Why The Hunger Games is Better Than Twilight

**A/N: **If you have clicked this story and you haven't read The Hunger Games, then I highly recommend you do read the books, they're interesting and amazing! Co-written with Alyks DaughterOf Artemis And Hades! (Thanks Alyks!)

Twilight on the other hand, is full of unrealistic "beautiful" vampires with a stupid and unprepared plot. So if you like Twilight, we hate you. If you don't, you're completely welcome to agree with me and my good points on why The Hunger Games is Better Than Twilight. Lets read along, shall we?...

Twilight is sexist because Bella relies on Edward for EVERYTHING! I mean, come on! At least grow some balls and and do one little thing on your own. Hunger Games, has great female characters. Look at Katniss! She sticks up for herself, Peeta, and Rue. Peeta would've died without her. Bella? She just has suicidal thoughts because Edward leaves her. Get on with your life!

What was Bella's biggest accomplishment? Getting knocked up by a vampire! Katniss? Winning the Hunger Games, fighting for her life, rebelling against the Capitol? I mean, this is a HUGE accomplishment!

There's really no plot in Twilight. I mean, it's basically just trying to live with a family of sparkly forest fairies! Hunger Games? Her little sister got 'reaped'! Katniss volunteered to take her place! She falls in love on the way with a fantastic and interesting journey! She makes detailed killing scenes! In Twilight? You rip apart a body and burn it? What? That's bull!

Twilight's theme? Kill yourself when your boyfriend leaves you. Hunger Games? Keep your humanity and dignity while you try to survive! Now that's what I call a story!

The Cast: Robert Pattinson: This actor did a horrible job in the movies because he didn't like the character he was supposed to play. How can you act well when you don't want to be that character? Meyer, find a decent actor for your movies, Cedric Diggory was a better character for him even though he only showed up a few times in a a few movies!

Volturi vs President Snow: The Volturi just sits on their thrones and waits for someone to come in their giant palace room so they can take the life of a vampire that wants to die. That's their purpose! Nothing special! President Snow, he goes around every District every year and has a ceremony called "Reaping Day." He chooses two children/teenagers to fight to the death in a arena! I mean, young, innocent children! Snow is definitely EVIL! He kills youngsters for his own entertainment! Volturi, you can suck it!

Twilight is repetitive! In New Moon, Bella just goes and visits Jacob everyday to make her feel better because she for some reason, has a feeling of a hole in her chest! I mean, how many times did Meyer say that in the book? Hunger games and a brand new event that happens every chapter that makes your hair stand on end from incredible excitement from the beginning to the end! That's interesting!

The Hunger Games is actually realistic. It may a mutations, but at least it's more likely to happen other then sparkly vampires. And Meyer's werewolves? Their more like shape-shifters! Jesus!

Hunger Games and bring on tears! They actually kill the good guys in a detailed way, no matter how much you liked the characters, for some reason Suzanne Collins just made the perfect decisions! In Twilight, Meyer just kills that bad guys. I did not shed one tear while reading those books!

Names: Isabella Marie Swan? That is like a name I hear whenever someone transfers to another school! Jacob? I have more then 6 people named Jacob in just my grade! At least spell it like: Jakob! Edward? So common. Why not name a character something different? Sheeshkabobbers! Alice, boring. Esmé, boring. Emmett, eh, okay. Jasper, boring. Rosalie, meh. Carlisle, how do you pronounce that! Renesmee Carlie? Another one! How do you pronounce that?

Hunger Games? Katniss, Primrose, Peeta, Effie Trinket, Thresh, Rue, Finnick, Glimmer, Cato! There all different! If you hear that one name, you automatically know who their talking about! Edward, Alice, who`s that?

Setting: Arizona and Forks a real place! Twilight was supposed to be fantasy!

I know Panem was set in North America, but at least it has a different name and it`s futuristic!

Character Placements: In Twilight, Mike Newton, Angela, Jessica, Tyler, they all vanish once Bella graduates and gets married! If you`re going to make characters, use them!

Hunger Games, all of the characters have a place and a role on what they`re supposed to do. Even though Prim dies, she`s an important character! Katniss`s sister! Finnick was a Hunger Games victor, he does die but at least he had a history and a child and a wife! Good thing Suzanne Collins actually makes everyone have a suited role for them to play, that`s what characters are for! EVEN PRIM`S GOAT HAS A HISTORY!

Love Triangles: In Twilight, Meyer just pushes Jacob away. Bella and Jacob really only have a strong relationship in the second book, afterwards everything just goes downhill.

Hunger Games? Peeta+Katniss+Gale. Collins doesn`t just push Gale away, she at least makes him go to District 2! Sheesh Meyer, characters have feelings too!

History: At least Katniss has a history that her dad is dead and stuff. In Twilight, Meyer just starts off with Bella and explains why she goes to Forks. That`s it! Boring! At least have a bit of back up to help the readers connect with the characters a bit more, that`s always good in a book!

Details: At least Collins explains what the arena, the characters, and their town looked like. She made it incredibly interesting hooked that reader like a fish! Meyer? She just said that Forks was rainy and a bit of what Charlie`s house looked like. Nothing special, I mean, make it interesting Stephanie!

Mary Sues and Gary Stus: For those who don`t know what Mary and Gary means, it`s just basically flawless characters, and the author of the book will **often **make themselves the main character.

So, Bella is a very liked character by all her high school friends. Bella=Meyer. Compare a picture of Meyer and Bella`s desrciption, they look unbelievably alike.

Look at a picture of Suzanne Collins and Katniss`s description, they don`t look alike. Katniss isn`t a Mary Sue, she isn`t perfect, she lives in a poor family and barely gets any grub on the table.

So do you agree with us? Please leave a review on what you think! This comparison took longer than I thought it would. :P

Co-written: Alyks Daughter of Artemis and Hades. (Her name is without the spaces.)


End file.
